


A Love For The God of Mischief

by RedFoxie2



Series: Loki [1]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - Fandom
Genre: Ainda não aprendi a marcar, F/M, Frigga é uma rainha diva, Haldir tbm ta presente, Kara é vida loka, Laufey não é mal, Loki é escroto mas tbm é um amor, Odin é um maldito, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Os amigos do Thor sao o máximo, Pre-Thor (2011)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 17:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20029480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFoxie2/pseuds/RedFoxie2
Summary: "Aprenda a lidar com a solidão. Aprenda a conhecer a solidão. Acostume-se a ela, pela primeira vez na sua vida. Bem vinda a experiência humana. "Kara era uma garota normal  ,com uma vida normal e um emprego insatisfatório. Mas um dia sua vida muda quando ela vai parar em outro mundo e conhece o homem dos seus sonhosNão é mera coincidência, essa é minha antiga fic A Love for Loki 3.0, a antiga foi totalmente perdida e agora com algumas mudanças, espero q gostem





	1. Capitulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tbm disponível do socialspirit e wattpad

"Hey, não perturbe-me,  
Diga-me que ela é a presa e pare de ser tão sensível,  
Hey, com um novo e diferente estilo,  
Pegarei-te antes da lua cheia surgir,

Sou um lobo, um lobo awuuuu  
Ah, eu te amo  
Você é a bela e eu a fera,  
Sou um lobo, um lobo awuuuu  
Ah, eu te amo  
Você é a bela e eu a fera"

—Tenha uma boa tarde, senhor- terminei a última ligação do dia aliviada. Eu realmente odeio ser suporte de telefonia mas quem disse que encontrar emprego ta fácil? Não ta fácil pra ninguém então se vai isso mesmo.

Sai apressada e sem me despedir do meus amigos mega ansiosa pra pegar o transporte. Aí você pensa "porque ela ta tão ansiosa?" te respondo com alegria. Hoje eu vou ver o melhor e mais esperado filme do universo...Thor Ragnarok. Ta bem, nem todo mundo pensa assim mas na minha cabeça esse é o melhor filme da minha vida(perdendo só pra Bela e a fera).

Peguei ansiosa minha bolsa e já preparei meu entretenimento.

—Hey hwak mureo

geudaeum mak mak heundeureo jeongshin ilke  
Hey ja an hae bon seutaillo  
jeo keun boreumttari jigi jeone haechiweora 

geurae Wolf naega Wolf awoo

(Ah saranghaeyo) nan neukdaego neon minyeo  
geurae Wolf naega Wolf awoo

(Ah saranghaeyo) nan neukdaego neon minyeo.  
Sim eu amo kpop.

50 minutos e uma longa corrida depois e finalmente eu estava sentada na poltrona do cinema com minha blusa diva do Loki, uma bacia de pipoca e meu refri só esperando o filme começar.

Choro, riso , séria,riso, xingamentos e mais riso, foram minhas reações ao filme. Pobre Thor, coadjuvante no próprio filme. O coitado não sabe que o mundo é das Lokids.

Mas que horrível, eu nem me apresentei. Meu nome é Kara Pinheiro e como já deve ter percebido eu sou muy loka, ou usando o termo atual, sou geek. Curto de Animes, kpop até hqs. E agora vou voltar pra historia antes que vocês me chamam de Deadpool por quebrar a 4 parede.

Enfim, eu voltei pra casa super empolgada , jantei com minha mamãe querida e em algumas horas eu estava deitada na cama, com meu lindo pijama de HP e brincando com meu cordão sem conseguir pregar o olho de tanta emoção.

—Eu queria muito mesmo que eu pudesse conhecer o Loki.

Suspirei e fechei os olhos, finalmente me rendendo ao cansaço


	2. Capítulo 2

Senti algo pinicar meu nariz, levei minha mão ao mesmo e novamente senti o pinicar.

Abri meus olhos e me assustei com tanta claridade. Que merda, como eu pude esquecer de fechar as cortinas? Me sentei lentamente e não pude deixar de me chocar. Cadê meu quarto? Eu estava num jardim, na merda de um jardim. Um jardim do cacete.

—Durga que me pariu, por que raios eu to sonhando com um jardim?- nada contra a natureza e tal mas eu não gosto de plantas- agora só falta aparecer um casal de mãos dadas e pra eu ficar segurando vela.

Dito e feito. Comecei a ouvir vozes e quando olhei ao redor vi um casal passeando de braços dados. Na boa, saanagem isso, porque eu nunca ganhei na loteria? O cara muito alto e com o cabelo loiro só não tão perfeito quanto o de Marco Hietala(baixista do Nightwish) mas igualmente bonito e a garota era menor e morena. Ambos usavam roupas estranhas. Otimo ,eles sao um casal de cosplayer. 

Eu me levantei da grama e comecei a caminhar na direção deles, ate que vi uma figura vir sorrateiramente atrás do casal, uma figura morena e esguia mas estava tão longe que não pude ver se seria um homem ou mulher mesmo ele também vestido de roupa de cosplay. A pessoa segurava em mãos alguma coisa que emetia um brilho vermelho pulsante e que estava voltado na direção do feliz casal. 

Não sei por que cargas dágua eu me meti, sonho ou não, as pessoas não se machucavam mas mesmo assim eu ago. Chame de impulso não intencional.

Eu simplesmente corri em direção ao casal e gritei—Cuidado, atras de vocês.

A garota desembainhou a espada e a levantou em minha direção já o cara segurou a pessoa pelo pescoço oque fez com que o mesmo derrubasse o objeto luminoso no chão.

Quando cheguei perto, a garota que me parecia muito familiar levou a espada em minha direção e disse—Quem é você e oque faz aqui?

Levantei as mãos em sinal de deboxe—Alguem que te salvou de atingida por alguma coisa, obviamente. De nada, a propósito.

A mulher rosnou—Cuidado com oque diz.

—Ela esta certa, Sif.

Sif? Olhei pro cover do Marco e sinto que meu queixo estava quase ao chão. Era Thor, bem ali na minha frente, em pelo e musculos.

—Irmão faça o favor de me soltar, isso é meio desconfortável- ouvi outra voz dizer mas eu realmente esperava estar equivocada.

Olhei pro trollface e vi que era ninguém ninguém menos que Loki, o meu Loki só que sem a cara da modelo Loreal, olhei pro céu e pensei :Por favor se isso for sonho eu não quero acordar. Deuses, eu tenho que parar de fumar banana.

Eu estava ainda chocada quando ouvi Thor—Ainda não irmão, não ate me dizer oque pretendia fazer.

Loki fez bico—Nada demais.

Sif rosnou—Loki, o deus da trapaça nunca faz nada que seja nada demais, ela virou outra lâmina pra Loki. Serio, de onde essa mulher tira tanta arma?

Ela então voltou a me encarar e aproximou a lamina maos ainda mo meu pescoço—Eu ainda quero respostas. Quem é você e como veio parar aqui?

Essa mocreia ta começando a me estressar—Da pra você abaixar esse cacete de espada? Eu não sou bicho pra você querer cortar e fatiar igual açougueiro não, queridinha- olhei para Thor Jeito muito legal vocês tem de agradecer por aqui.

—Ela esta certa, querida. Abaixe as lâminas.

Querida?que merda é essa? Sif custou mas foi abaixando lentamente as armas.

Thor olhou para Loki e perguntou sério—Oque pretendia fazer irmãozinho?

Loki fingiu analizar as unhas—Realmente nada demais, só queria deixar vocês com mais...cor.

Thor olhou confuso—Oque quer dizer?

Putz , é burro igual a uma porta mesmo. Pela cara raivosa Sif já tinha entendido

Eu disse—Vocês iriam mudar de cor, boneca Barbie, igual a camaleões.

—Ora seu...- e avançou pra cima do Loki

Ah não piranha, pra cima do meu travesso não.

Avancei e fiquei entre Loki e a piranha—Pode parando de palhaçada piranha, você não vai encostar um dedo nele.

Ela me olhou cética—E você vai me impedir?

—Quer saber? Eu vou sim. Sabe, talvez você ficasse menos pior de outra cor- porque não me divertir nesse sonho, afinal aqui nada pode me machucar.

Ouvi um riso atrás de mim e fiquei boba de ter sido o Loki,mas mesmo assim questionei—Que cor?

Ele me olhou—Vermelho.

—Achei que fosse escolher verde, já que e a sua cor- eu ri- embora ela ia ficar parecendo a She-Hulk- comecei a rir muito até que notei que ninguém havia entendido a referência- ah, qual é, ninguém entendeu a referência? Cês são chatos,viu. Mas realmente vermelho é sua cor sua baranga.

Sif agora tava vermelha, só que de raiva—Você diz coisas muito estranhas e sem sentido. Quem você pensa que é pra me enfrentar? Se você apóia e incentiva as atitudes de Loki você deve ter a mesma má índole que ele.

Loki e eu protestamos—Hey.

—Relaxa Sif, não precisa se exaltar assim- ele se virou para mim e sorriu- obrigado por nos avisar da artimanha do meu irmão. Eu sou Thor filho se Odin e esse é meu irmão Loki e minha noiva Sif.

—Noiva? Você vai se casar com ela?

Thor me olhou confuso—Sim, porque?

Falei por sobre a respiração, para mim mesma—Coitado de você, acho que Jane seria menos pior. Ou não, acho que piranha e songamonga empara- em voz alta disse- nada não, parabéns ,acho. Meu nome é Kara.


End file.
